Sacrier
The Sacrier, or Sacrier's Blood, are the beserkers of the Dofus world. Sacriers have a unique group of spells, known as Punishments. When cast, these Punishments cause the Sacrier to gain stats when damaged, meaning the more the Sacrier is hit, the stronger they become. Because of these Punishments, Sacriers' stat boosts can become massive, allowing them to deal impressive damage when fully buffed. They also have several field manipulation spells (Attraction, Transposition, Cooperation, and Swap) which give the Sacrier some battlefield manipulation as well as extra health: each skill point put into vitality gives two vitality instead of one. Characteristics The characteristics most closely associated with this class is: *Vitality - Vitality is absolutely vital to a Sacrier. This class is defined by its ability to take huge amounts of damage — from both monsters and teammates — and benefit from it. The importance of high vitality for a Sacrier cannot be stressed strongly enough. Other characteristics: Diverting any points away from Vitality is not recommended because, once again, Vitality is so important to a Sacrier. Most players will put all characteristic points into Vitality and then adjust other characteristics via equipment or scrolls. Because Sacriers suffer from a -10% penalty when using a weapon, players will often equip a weapon only for the stat bonus it gives. (When buying equipment for your Sacrier, keep an eye on the conditions to determine if your Sacrier can equip it. Remember, you can sometimes meet the conditions of one piece of equipment by equipping other items first.) * Agility - Those who choose to focus on Air and Agility would do well to consider boosting the skill Assault and Nimble Punishment. The increased dodge and chance of critical hits are also an attractive bonus to raising agility. * Strength - Strength increases Earth damage. Strength will increase the skills Sacrier's Foot and Forced Punishment. Raising this stat also allows a wider choice of weapons available to wield. It also increases a character's pods. * Intelligence - If you choose Int (Fire damage), then you should boost the spells Absorption and Spiritual Punishment. Intelligence also increases healing if using a healing weapon such as (Golden Scarabugly Wand). * Chance - Chance Sacriers will be able to get more rare items and extra money at hand. Boosting the skills Dissolution, Fury and Bold Punishment is recommended. * Wisdom - Useful in fights because of resistance to AP/MP loss, although it shouldn't be raised. Class spells The class spells available to members of the Sacrier class are: Weapon Sacriers have the flexibility of choosing any weapon. However, it is important to note that sacriers have a -10% penalty applied to all standard weapons (Axe, Sword, Bow, Scythe, Staff, Shovel, Dagger, Hammer, and Wand). Penalties are not applied to tools such as fishing rods, hunter tools, and needles. Builds As a general rule, sacriers should only raise Vitality. Other characteristics should be raised with equipment, bonus, scrolls and/or punishments. A list of non-standard builds can be found on the Experimental Builds page. °=Not recommended, +=Longshot build (require high investment), ++=Fun but challenging build, +++=Proven, solid build Because sacriers do not typically spend characteristic points on anything but vitality, the only significant differences between sacrier builds (once fully scrolled) typically come from their choice of equipment and what they spend spell points on. A sacrier that has fully scrolled their spells (very expensive!) is very flexible. Leveling See the general Leveling guide or the specific build pages. Class Set The Class Set is the Bloodless Set Temple At (-2,-8) is the The Temple of Sacrier, where you can get info about Sacriers. In additition, you can fight the Sacrier Dopple and exchange doploons for unlearning class spells, characteristic scrolls*, resetting stats**, and learning the class special spell. Trivia Sacrier - from "Sacrifice", which is what Sacriers must do to use most of their powers, and "crier", as in someone who shouts. Their French name is Sacrieur, which is a combination of "sacrifice" and "crieur", which means "a person that shouts"--the same definition. They shout in pain, and this pain brings them their strength. "Crier" can also mean "one who laughs", Sacriers laugh at pain. The meaning about laughing does exist in the french word (Sacrieur: Rieur means laugher). Category:Class